


Authorized Personel Only

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Impala Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Castiel, Possessive Castiel, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go shopping, and keep running into the same woman at the store. Cas knows exactly what is on her mind, and he's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authorized Personel Only

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one.

Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“It's a _vegetable,_ Dean,” he said, plucking the leafy green bunch from his mate's hand and setting it in the cart. 

 

“Looks like weird lettuce,” Dean shrugged, following after the dark-haired man. “Either way, I ain't gonna eat it.”

 

“Yes you will,” Cas smirked.

 

“No way,” Dean pointed at him. Cas stopped, turning to face Dean and stepping toward him until Dean's finger bumped up against his chest.

 

“Yes. You will,” Cas held his gaze, humor playing around his eyes. “If you drop dead of a heart attack at age fifty and leave me to raise a house full of pups on my own, Dean Winchester, I'll kill you.” He turned on his heel and pushed the cart farther into the produce section. Dean remained frozen where he was, his brain taking a moment to catch up.

 

“...A _housefull_?!” Dean stuttered back into motion. He made to follow Castiel when a petite brunette stepped in front of him. He bumped into her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Oh, sorry,” he said dismissively, eyes only glancing away from Cas to ensure the woman was okay. He stepped around her and followed after his mate. “Cas?” A rumbling laugh was his only response. 

 

They made their way around the colorful foods, Cas picking up a fruit here, a vegetable there, and testing their freshness. They paused as Cas looked through the grapes, squeezing them and tasting a few until he found a bunch he deemed satisfactory.

 

“Well,” Cas smirked, “let's get through _this_ pregnancy first. Then we'll see.” He turned to place the grapes in the cart. 

 

“Excuse me,” the smooth gentle voice of the pretty little brunette glided across their conversation. She pressed between them, brushing against Dean as she reached for a bag of grapes. Dean took a step back, giving her room to get to them, and she smiled up at him through her lashes. The sandy-haired Alpha nodded to her politely, turning his attention back to his mate. Confusion flicked across Dean's face.

 

“Exactly how many kids you wanna have, Cas?” he asked with a sparkle in his eye. It went unnoticed by the Omega.

 

Cas' eyes, narrowed, followed the perky woman as she brushed up against Dean once more while she backed away with her grapes. Dean waited for Cas' response, his brow raised expectantly. Cas' blue eyes tracked the woman as she rounded the corner and headed down the isle, her cloyingly thick Omega scent trailing after.

 

“...Cas?” Cas' attention snapped back to Dean.

 

“What?” His brow furrowed.

 

“How. Many. Kids?” Dean tried again. Cas' brow furrowed farther.

 

“We're having twins, Dean,” Cas said, as though it were obvious and Dean needed to catch up. Cas turned and pushed the cart along.

 

“...Cas, that's not...,” Dean sighed, rolled his eyes, and followed after him.

 

By the time they made it halfway through the store, the brunette, crossing their path on every aisle, had found a way to make some sort of physical contact with Dean at least three more times. Cas' brow had drawn down into a near permanent scowl. It wasn't until they were in the frozen food section that Dean finally caught on to what was happening.

 

“Come on, Cas!” Dean scoffed. “You're missing the entire point!”

 

“I just don't understand,” he grumbled as the woman bent over in front of them to pull a bag of frozen corn from the lowest shelf. Cas huffed as he watched her tip her hips up, putting herself on display in a vain attempt to entice his Alpha. “Why didn't they just ride the eagles all the way there? It seems like that would have saved a lot of lives.” Cas sighed. “And I don't think I'm the only one missing the point today,” he mumbled just loud enough for Dean to hear.

 

“What are you...?” Dean asked as he turned to follow Cas' gaze. “Oh,” he said, almost surprised. “ _Oh._ ”

 

“Yeah,” Cas muttered, “'oh.'” He grabbed the cart and walked away.

 

“Cas!” Dean jogged after him. “What the hell, man? I thought we were gonna get some frozen pizzas?”

 

 

The ride home was dismally quiet. Cas, brooding in the passenger seat, stared out the window as they drove down the empty street. It was dark already, and the sparsely populated road was something less than a thoroughfare.

 

“...Cas?” Dean hedged, glancing over at his sullen companion. “You wanna tell me what's going through that gorgeous brain of yours?” Cas turned his furrowed brow to glare at Dean. “What?!” Dean laughed.

 

“That woman,” Cas mumbled, “she just wouldn't leave you alone.” Dean let out a deep, throaty laugh.

 

“Oh, Cas!” he slapped his palm against his thigh, “you were _jealous_!” Cas' brow furrowed farther, and he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. “You _were_!” Dean reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “Well, if that set you off,” he laughed, eyes watering with mirth, “then I probably shouldn't tell you she gave me her number.” Cas' wide eyes snapped back to Dean, and his mouth fell open.

 

“Pull over,” Cas growled.

 

“What?”

 

“Pull. Over,” Cas repeated firmly as he unhooked his seat belt. Dean pulled to the side of the road, and Cas nearly threw himself out of the Impala before it had even come to a complete stop.

 

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean clambered out after him, “are you okay? You gonna be sick, baby? What's wrong?” Dean raced around to the passenger side as he watched Cas pace alongside the car. Finally, Cas stopped and turned burning eyes to the Alpha.

 

“Get in the back, Dean,” his deep, gravel voice rumbled and he stepped up against his mate, backing him against the rear quarter panel.

 

“...What?” Dean's confusion deepened. Cas reached for the handle to the back door and wrenched it open. He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and manhandled him to the open door.

 

“I said _get in_.” Cas pushed Dean down into the car, smacking the back of his head as he landed, sprawled, across the back seat.

 

“Ow!” Dean's hand flew to his head. Castiel grabbed his feet and threw them in, climbing in behind them and slamming the door shut after himself. Dean did his best to right himself, sitting up in the middle of the back seat. “ _Jesus,_ Cas! What the hell-?” Dean's words were cut off as Cas climbed over him and growled low in his ear.

 

“You're _mine_ , Dean.” Cas pulled his trench coat off as he settled himself on Dean's lap. His hands slid down the front of Dean's body. “ _All mine_. I'm the only one who gets to feel this thick Alpha cock buried deep inside them.” He gripped Dean tight through the rough denim of his jeans, making him hiss in surprise.

 

“Cas,” he said, gripping his Omega's hips and pressing them back, “we shouldn't do this here. Come on, babe-”

 

“ _No_ , Dean!” Cas was firm, “I'm going to show you exactly what it means that you're mine.” His hands flew to the button of Dean's jeans, popping them open and yanking the zipper down in one quick motion. Dean's surprise and arousal at the possessiveness of his Omega rendered him immobile. He could do nothing more than watch and let his feisty mate take what he wanted. What they _both_ wanted.

 

Dean wasn't going to complain.

 

Cas' hands gripped Dean's pants and boxers tightly at the waist and forced them down to his mid thighs. Once the barrier of fabric was out of the way, Cas wrapped his long, slim hand around Dean's already flushed and leaking cock.

 

“That's right,” Cas purred in his ear as he slid off of Dean, “you only get this hard for me, don't you?” He reached down to undo the button of his own pants. Kicking off one shoe, Cas slid one leg completely out of both pants and boxers, letting them dangle from the other leg as he settled back on Dean's lap. He set himself back far enough to keep his own hard cock from making contact with Dean's. “And,” he continued, one hand reaching back to slip two fingers inside his tight heat, “only I get this wet for you.” He pumped his fingers in and out, coating them with the slick that was dripping from him. Pulling his fingers out, he brought them up and wiped them across Dean's stunned lips. “Only I taste this good.”

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Dean breathed as he licked his lips. He moaned at the taste of Cas on him.

 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas' voice had dropped dangerously low, “that's exactly what I'm going to do.” He slipped two fingers back inside himself and began to scissor open his hole. “I'm going to fuck your knot right here.” Cas moaned in his ear as his fingers brushed across the sensitive nerves inside him. He pressed a third finger in, stretching himself wider, still stroking Dean with his other hand.

 

Dean's grip on Cas tightened, and his head dropped back against the seat. His hips bucked up at the mere thought of Cas being so possessive. Usually it was an Alpha who got jealous. An Alpha who would feel the need to assert their claim over an Omega. But this? _Cas_ getting possessive over _him_?

 

That was fucking _hot._

 

“Oh, god, Cas!” Dean breathed, “do it!”

 

With a growl, Cas pulled his fingers from his own hole and climbed up over Dean. With a greedy need, he thrust himself down onto the hot, hard length of his Alpha. They both cried out in pleasure as Cas seated himself fully and suddenly on Dean.

 

Cas' hands flew up to Dean's hair, and he gripped tight the sandy locks. Dean hissed as Cas tugged on the hair around his bruised scalp, but didn't stop him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the Omega and clutched him tight.

 

“ _My_ Alpha,” Cas rumbled as he rocked against Dean, his own cock leaking deliciously across the front of Dean's faded AC/DC tee. “Only I can fuck you this good. _I'm_ the one filled with your pups. Swollen and full from you. Only _I_ can take your cock like this.” Cas sped up his movements, lifting himself up and dropping down onto Dean with as much force as he could.

 

“Cas!” Dean could already feel himself starting to swell. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt with one hand and pushed it up until his dripping length was rubbing against Dean's bare skin. Cas threw his head back in ecstasy as he came down on Dean's cock just right. He repeated the motion over and over, teasing his prostate with the tip of Dean's dick.

 

“Yes, Dean!” Cas cried. “So hard for me! Gonna make you cum in my hot, wet hole! Gonna make you feel how good it is to cum inside me!” Dean rocked his hips up into Cas. “That's it, Dean! Nobody does it like me! Nobody _takes_ it like me! And nobody _gives_ it like me!” Their movements became frantic, and they sped up, both chasing the need for Cas to possess Dean. To mark him. Slicked with precum, Cas' cock slid sensuously across Dean's chest while he bounced up and down on Dean's hard length. “I'm gonna coat you, Dean! Everyone will smell me on you and know you're _mine_.”

 

Dean's knot began to catch at Cas' hole, and it was enough to send him over the edge.

 

“Aaaahhh! Dean!” Cas shouted, clenching around him, “Yes! So good for me, Alpha! Oh, god, yes! Pop your knot for me! All for me!” Cas' grip on Dean's shirt tightened as his cum shot out across Dean's skin. “Take my cum, Dean!”

 

Dean's brain had long since gone offline, overwhelmed by the amazingly filthy things Cas was saying to him. He thrust up into his Omega, relishing the feel of Cas' orgasm and savoring the swell of his knot as it pushed past Cas' entrance and caught. All he could do was grunt and moan as his own orgasm burst from him, filling Cas and making them both shudder with the force of it.

 

They rode out the pleasure, rocking against one another, and clutching at each other until their bodies stilled. After long moments of fast, shallow breaths, Dean loosened his grip on Cas.

 

“Damn, baby,” he panted. Cas nodded.

 

“Now, about that phone number,” Cas rumbled, leaning back to look Dean in the eye. Dean reached back into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper once more.

 

“You mean this?” His eyes sparkled with mirth as he held it up in front of Cas. Snatching it from Dean's grasp, Cas opened it up to find out the woman's name.

 

Confusion settled over Cas' face as he stared down at the paper.

 

Dean's body shook with his restrained laughter.

 

“Dean...” Cas said, holding up the slip, “...this is just a gas receipt.” Dean nodded, unable to hold his smile back anymore. “What...? Why?”

 

“Because,” Dean laughed, “you're really cute when you're jealous.” Cas mouth dropped open in disbelief, and his fists reigned down playfully on Dean.

 

“You assbutt!” Cas shouted, no real venom behind it. Dean laughed as Cas' hands continued their teasing assault. He wrapped his arms around Cas, and pulled him close. He closed the distance, taking Cas' lips gently with his own.

 

“And,” Dean whispered against his mouth, “I like it when you get possessive.” He kissed Cas again. “A _lot_.” With that, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. They traded kisses lazily as they stayed pressed together in the back seat of Dean's car on the dark, empty road.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop thinking about these two!
> 
> ...I may have a problem.


End file.
